Forgiven Mistakes
by KyeleyMarie
Summary: Drunken Regina clears the air for all and finally speaks her heart.


Forgiven Mistakes

_Knock Knock Knock- _Snow and David heard on their door. It was half past three am when the two hurriedly shuffled to the front to see who it was. Snow opened the door and to her surprise found Regina leaning against the door frame. "Regina! Is everything okay? Are you alright?"

"No Snow W-Whipe! I'm not alright" she chuckled at the rhyme, "your off springs an idiot like you!" she slurred. Snow could smell the brandy on her the moment she opened the door.

"I'm so sorry about what happened Regina, but she didn't know-"

"Just like you?"

Snow sadly leered at the drunken woman before her; Regina always knew where to strike especially when it came to her. "Come in" she added before stepping aside.

"Ooh donorry about lil ol'e ee… I'll be fine… the "_Evil Queen_" is always fine." She garbled by Snow and David whilst stumbling into the apartment. She quickly made herself at home by plopping down in the dark green suede armchair in the small living room.

The soft cries of Prince Henry filled the apartment, "Ugh" Regina rolled her eyes exasperating the sigh.

"I'll get him" David made his presence acknowledged. Snow brewed a pot of coffee before handing Regina the floral print mug.

"Here sip on this."

"Ugh look at mew bein the hostess ith the mostess." She takes a few sips of her coffee, "I hate you you know."

"Yeah, that's why you're here drunk in my living room."

"Look I don't have to be here I just wanted someone to give me coffee. You know you y-y-you always have to be right. That's bullshit! All I ever wanted was love… love from my parents, Daniel, Henry, hell I even hit on David a frew times."

"What?"

"Shhhh shh. The point is love isn't weakmess its stupid!" she spat, "What am I supposed to do now? Hm? Daniel's dead, Robin's left me for his undead whife, Henry would rather be with a women who gave him up at birth than the woman who raised him!"

"That's not true"

"It is we allllll knew it. All men leave me or die or get killed by little girls that can't keep their traps shut."

"Hey!"

"It's okay it's okay it's okay listen listen…. listen I'm just saying that I'm just saying if Cora wasn't so mean you were right to kill her you were."

"No Regina I wasn't."

"Yeah yeah you were… I ried to kill her. I never told you but I didn't kill her ust pushed. I just pushed her into that looking glass that stupid rummmmpelstiltskin all of this and he's married!" she laughed

"He and Belle got married!?"

"Ooh mere gawd yeah! They were um having drinks down at the wabbit hole." And giggled to herself.

"Neal's back to sleep" David announced while walking down the stairs "You ladies need anything?"

"Charming charming charm hey I need to know a question."

"Ask?"

"She's drunk don't even try to understand dear-"

"shut up shut up…. shut up snow okay ujm chim why why are you so annoying not like annoying just a little annoying."

"I think he's-"

"Charming"

"Gross you two are gross."

"Come on Regina how about I drive you home."

"Do you even know how to drive?"

"David taught me"

"So that's a no" she broke out into a deep guffaw, "okay okay let's go my little driver"

Snow assisted Regina into the old pick-up truck and began to head towards Mifflin st. Regina gently rested her head against the window, "I think I'm in love."

"With Robin?"

"No no."

"With Emma"

"How'd you know?" she asked immediately looking over at Snow

"A mother knows. It's okay I took your first love, but maybe I've also given you this second chance too."

"May maybe" she sighed "but she's with hook-"

"Never trust a man in leather pants" she joked.

The two shared laughs before pulling up to Regina's mansion. Both instantly noticed Emma sitting on the porch; she stood at the sight of her mother and Regina stumbling up to the door.

"Regina"

"She's very intoxicated Emma, maybe you could come back tomorrow?"

"No no it's fine."

"What are you two buddy buddy now?"

"What do you care?"

"Look Regina I'm so sorry, but I couldn't just stand there and watch you kill an-"

"Innocent young woman yeah yeah yah. I've heard it all before."

"I know and I'm sorry and I'm-"

"It's fine Emma."

"What? No I'm…. what?"

"I can't even handle you when I'm drunk. I'm in love with someone else."

"What? But I thought things with you and Robin were… going."

"God you're a buzz kill! I settled."

"What?"

"If she says what one more time I'm gonna need another drink."

"Who are you in love with?"

"No one that'll love me back, now leave." Regina turns to open her door.

"How do you know?"

"Emma we should go."

"Is it someone I know? Well I guess I would have to seeing our situation."

"Listen to your mother Swan."

"Ooh come on, is it a dwarf?" she joked

"No you nitwit it's you!"

"What? I mean…" she looks over to her mother shyly smiling at the ground, "I don't know what I mean. You you don't… you hate me."

"I know."

"When… when did it all change?"

"Emma I'm not in the mood."

"Look at me!"

Regina slowly turns to face Emma and Snow a lonely tear slid down the side of her cheek.

"When did you know?"

"When you and Snow went back to the enchanted forest."

"That long ago? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Do you have feelings for Regina?" Snow analyzed.

"I can't I'm sorry." She stuttered while quickly walking away

"Emma!" Snow called after the blonde quickly turning back around, "Regina!" she again called out before the door slammed.

Emma jetted back to the sheriff station to retrieve her car and bolted out towards the forest. She stopped by the town line and hopped out the car. She climbed on the hood of her bug and let out a soft cry. Looking out into the darkness she sat replaying every moment since her first visit to the enchanted forest up until their most recent conversation. 'Why did she tell me earlier?' she pondered. She stayed until after the sunrise before heading back to her place to shower for the upcoming day. She dragged through the day; she couldn't take her mind off Regina. The sun began to descend inviting the cool evening air into her lungs. She sat outside granny's when suddenly a warm hot chocolate appeared in her peripheral, looking up she saw hook standing above her and her heart sank.

"Everything alright Swan?"

"No, but thanks." She said grabbing the paper cup.

"Is it your parents?"

"No."

"Henry?"

"No."

"Is it the who Regina, Robin, dead wife thing cause I do recall mentioning not to mess with the past."

"No! It's not that. Killian you're so great."

"I feel a but upon us."

"In life, there are those relationships where you really love someone, but they're not right for you-"

"Wait I'm sorry are you doing what I think you're doing."

"I made a wrong decision."

"Wow I'm hurt."

"Killian I didn't mean it like that. It's just this bittersweet feeling to us but I think I'm in love with Regina."

"I'm sorry what?"

"I need to tell her, what am I doing here?"

"Wait what?"

"I have to go."

"Swan are you sure that's a good idea! You're talking about being in love with the Evil Queen."

"No I'm not. I'm talking about being in love with Regina."

Emma jumped into her trusty bug and flew down main street; furiously banging on the front door Emma's breath fell short when it swung open revealing Regina sporting a pair of mere black sweat pants with a red v-neck t-shirt barefoot.

"What the hell- Emma."

"I'm so sorry-"

"Emma you don't have to-"

"No please" she steps closer to Regina, "I'm sorry about everything I've put you through the past three years. I'm sorry that I never really looked at your side of different situations. I'm sorry I didn't notice, all this time I never opened my eyes enough to notice you here all the time. And I was so angry and busy I never looked at the love I had right in front of me. All this time I never knew and then last night my soul saw really saw you and kinda went Ooh there you are, I've been looking for you."

"Em"

"Give me a chance. I know you've loved before and you've been hurt before, but give me one more shot," taking another step this time invading Regina's personal space she could feel her tethered breath, "You don't have to trust me right away, but I'll be here. I won't hurt you. I'll make mistakes yeah, but I promise you I won't hurt you. And I know you probably think-"

"Ooh shut up Emma!" Regina declared closing the space between the two. Lips melted together as arms wrapped around each other bodies. Emma's lavender hair suffused Regina's nostrils.

For her lack of oxygen Emma finally broke their kiss beaming into Regina's chestnut brown eyes; tenderly pecking her lips again longing to taste her once more.

"Give me a chance"

"I already have dear."


End file.
